Sabregust
"The best skill anypony can have, is to be able to change and adapt, when times get tough." — Sabregust Sabregust is a pegasus pony who lived in the frontier lands of Equestria before being posted to Ponyville after an attack on his hometown, which risked the life of Princess Lorikeet . Sabregust is tasked to prepare the defenses of the inner territories of Ponyville and Canterlot from the invaders far south of Equestria. History There isn't much known about his early history, he only appeared in his hometown, Windtonvale , when he was a young colt. According to town documents he found, he arrived there without anyone with him, and was put with a family of Unicorns to take care of him. Curiously, he already had his cutiemark at the time, which, according to an archived note, he got when he was a baby, by falling from the sky yet surviving, and upon landing on a shield on the ground, saw a Skylark be attacked by two Ravens. The baby grabbed a dagger which fell with him, and threw it at the Ravens, scaring them off. In school, he was teased as he was the only one in his class to have a cutiemark. Later on, as everyone got their cutiemark, he was still teased by staying near ponies who had not earned their cutiemark at the time. These ponies would later become his best friends . Upon leaving school, he joined the Royal Frontier Force and after showing his extreme flight and sword-fighting skills, became a pilot trainer for the RFF members in Windtonvale. At this same time, he also taught some fillies from the school, notably, the current Princess of the Frontier Lands, Princess Lorikeet . After resigning from pilot training, he became a storywriter and a freelance reporter for Frontier Post. He later left work on the Frontier Post and re-enlisted into the RFF as a reserve pilot trainer and used his position to travel and get information about what is going on in Equestria, for journalism and to be sent to various newspapers and media releasers for distribution. Skills Flying 'If anyone is a better skilled than a pilot like Sabregust, they must be superponies!' - Ratchet, describing his friend's flying prowess. Sabregust is said to be the best pilot in the frontier lands and one of the most skilled fliers in all of Equestria. Since he was only a colt, he was an extremely skilled flier, and was known to fly in the gale force winds and mighty storms that occur below Windtonvale, which most Pegasi found impossible to do. He relies more on his skill and agility than raw speed for most flights, but is still able to move at very fast speeds and has nearly matched Raindow Dash's record for being a pony to complete the Sonic Rainboom. However, what he lacks in raw speed he beats in agility. His signature move is him moving at sonic speeds in one direction, before moving in the opposite direction, turning on a dime and without losing momentum. Most ponies find that impossible, but Sabregust does this by aerobraking and turning at the same time, allowing him to stop and switch directions quickly and with very little airspace. Sword-fighting Sabregust, if the name isn't a giveaway, is profient in both flight and sword-fighting. He carries a retractable baton with him at all times, which he uses as a sword in conflicts. His main form of exercise is fencing multiple dummies which are thrown at him, and he smashes them with his blade. However, he does have rivals from his fencing skill, which challenge him constantly to battles, which Sabregust wins often. Personality Adaptability Sabregust, unlike most ponies, is very adaptive and is able to forfill roles of many other ponies in just one. This makes him a big help for many ponies and he is often asked on for assistance in duties. Sabregust and Fillies Sabregust is very comfortable around fillies and in most cases, he makes better friends from the fillies of a town than the mares and stallions. He is known to be always pushing them to strive and is a comforting pony to be here when something bad happens Stage-fright Sabregust suffers from stage-fright in a very severe way. He is scared to talk or sometimes even be near other ponies, particularly mares and stallions which he has not met. He is scared to speak in public, except when being recorded (as no one is near) and is very frightful of meeting new friends, however, he is fine with speaking to his friends, people in authority (because he has to) and fillies and colts. Other than that, he suffers no other type of fear, and has been known in occations to overcome this fear. Sensitivity Sabregust is very sensitive and is quick to end up crying. He is particularly sensitive when someone harms his friends or he has failed his friends or his fellow ponies. Element Sabregust represents the element of adaptability, which means he can work very well in all scenarios and is able to adapt very quickly. This element also allow Sabregust to borrow small amounts of energy from other elements, allowing himself to hyper-power his attacks. His element is on his sword, in the shape of a Skylark. Relationships Glimmer Beam : Glimmer Beam is Sabregust's best friend since he first arrived in Windtonvale, and he always feels at ease with her. Glimmer sees Sabregust almost like a twin brother since their days as filles, however, over time, Sabregust realises he has feelings for her, and struggles to tell her about this. Sabregust sees Glimmer as a caring, helpful and always working for a team effort. Ratchet : Sabregust met Ratchet at school and became best friends with him. He sees Ratchet as a bit of a derp, because he constantly misplaces his tools, but also finds him steadfast and hardworking. Sabregust also admires his friend's ingenious as he can make seemingly difficult inventions using a few sticks and his wreach. Cherry Scribble : Cherry Scribble was Sabregust's teacher and step-sister whilst he was a colt. He sees Cherry as a patient and very bubbly pony to be around, yet also as an determined teacher and very proficent close quarters fighter. Scope : Sabregust met Scope in school. He finds Scope as a very forgetful and day-dreaming pony, always deep in thought about something and not on the task in hand, but he also finds him extreamely wakeful (meaning watchful), having the most impeccible vigilance of any pony he has seen. Princess Lorikeet : Sabregust was nominated as the tutor of Princess Lorikeet. He cares a lot for Lorikeet, and calls her constantly by her nickname, Allie. He finds her like her little sister, if he ever had one. He sees Lorikeet as stubbon and hyperactive at sometimes, but also finds her very brave to take the role of a Princess despite her young age and her troubles at school Mane 6: Upon arriving in Ponyville, he met the Mane 6. He finds them almost like his friends back home, just as dysfunctional yet strong and co-operative. In particular, he made strong friendships with Rainbow Dash, who challenges him to both flight and fighting competitions and Applejack, who he suspects has a crush on him. CMCs: The first pony he met in Ponyville was Apple Bloom, and from then on, he has a strong friendship with the Cutiemark Crusaders. He finds Apple Bloom the ringleader and very steadfast and Scootaloo very brave yet a bit...chicken, particularly to flying. Potato Mash : While Sabre was still in Military College, he was selected to represent the Frontier Territories in the Equestria Games, held in Las Pegasus that year. He was the only Frontier pony to represent the two towns in fencing. During the semi-finals, he faced off a masked pony who fenced free-lance, without representing any town, with a wooden katana in his two front hooves. Sabre's skill as a swordspony led to the defeat of this pony in the bout, and after, Sabre went to publicly congratulate the pony for his skill in the bout. The pony was flattered and said his name was Potato Mash. From then on they became good friends and when they are together, they are quite a force to be messed with. Quotes "Umm...Hi! I'm Sabregust. It's nice to meet you!" - Sabre's greeting. "SKYLARKS ALERT! Engaging 20 seconds!" - Sabre leading his squadron. "STAND YOUR GROUND!!!!!" - Sabre's battlecry. "Captain Sabregust, Flight Commander of 5th Squadron, Feather Regiment, RFF, and Personal Guard to the Princesses of Windtonvale." - Sabre reciting his really long official name. "Doesn't the sky seem great today for flying?" "En Guarde!" - Sabre taunting his opponents. "Ponies used to tease me because I'm different. Because I had no particular 'skill'. Because I was a muddle up. But now, I'm the only one leading them from certain death." - Sabre contemplating the possiblility of war in Equestria and its relation to his past. "My cutiemark? Well...I don't know what it means. But I know this for sure, I'm gonna find out one day." - Sabre answering a question about his cutiemark. Gallery Sabregust.png|'Hi! My name is Sabregust. It's nice to meet you.' - Sabregust's greeting. Sabregust cm.png|Sabregust's cutiemark. Incombat.png|'Stand your ground!' - Sabregust's battle cry. Sabre armed.png|'En guarde!' - Sabre taunts his challenger with his blade. Sabregust .png|Sabregust flaring his wings at an opponet. Image by User:Lunaflaire Cap. Sabregust.png|Sabregust, wearing a Captain uniform, as a Flight Commander of the RFF Sabregust Royal Guard.png|Sabregust as the Personal Bodyguard of the Princesses of Windtonvale. Skies clear.png|Sabregust, patrolling the skies of Windtonvale Filly Sabregust.png|"Umm....hi..." - Sabregust when he was a colt Filly Sabregust Flared Wings.png|"I can do it!" - Lit'l Sabregust preparing to fly Sabregust holding glimmerbeam.png|'Stay with me Glimmer!' - Sabregust rescuing the injured Glimmer Beam. Image by the talented User:Lunaflaire GlimmerGust.png|The two BFFs, Sabregust and Glimmer Beam Sabregust Cloud Spark umm.png|Sabregust meets Cloud Spark Frontier Friends.png|The Frontier Friends! Image by User:Lunaflaire Sabre new sword.png|Sabre's blade. The Green Crystal on it is the Element of Adaptability. Image by User:Lunaflaire Sabregust's Sword.png|First Style of Sabre's blade. Image by User:Lunaflaire Sabre.png|A fencing Sabre, the base of Sabregust's blade Katana Pony.png|Genderswapped Sabregust, named Katana. Image by User:Aniju Aura Trivia *Sabregust is the ponysona of User:Sabregust and is also based on him. (However, not all of it is what happened to User:Sabregust but is mainly based on character, likes, personality, element and skill) *Sabre's color scheme emulates a rainbow's four main colours, Red (his eyes), Blue (his coat), Yellow and Green (his mane) *The name Sabregust refers to the creator's love of both his sport, fencing and his love of flying. *Sabregust's theme song is Radioactive - Imagine Dragons . The lyrics of the song show Sabre's change from just another pony, to the leader of the armies of Equestria. *Sabregust is the rank of Captain, but is given the role of Flight Commander (which is the same as a Squadron Leader) *Sabre's team is the 5th Squadron, Feather Regiment, RFF; commonly known as the Skylarks. *Sabre has 3 forms of military gear, his officer uniform, his Royal Guard uniform, and his personal comabt fatigues. *Sabregust never knew what his cutiemark meant, and his goal is to find out what it is through his past, as all he knows about his cutiemark skill that it is directly caused by something that happened when he was a foal. *Strangely, Sabregust cannot enter the Mirror Portal into the Equestria Girls universe for unknown reasons. He hypothesises that this might be because of his parents (whoever they are) or his past in general. Sabregust (talk) 12:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Brony Category:Based on real person Category:Male Category:Stallion